creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Week
Hell Week is a disturbing phenomena described as a progressive series of apparently supernatural events that occur at random to one in six people, lasting for an entire week. The events are said to continually follow the same pattern regardless of the victim and can not be stopped, short of a victim taking their own life. The phenomena dates back to at least the medieval period but was likely around far longer than anyone could truly remember. Due to the paranormal nature of Hell Week it is not studied often by serious scientists, who consider it a legend at best, and even those in the realm of paraphysics rarely take the time to study it fully: though a few have done so and from their studies we have begun to put together the events: 'Monday -' At exactly midnight, a victim awakens in a cold sweat and finds themselves unable to go back to sleep, plagued with restlessness until the dawn, at which point they will get up and progress with their day-to-day activities with seemingly no major disturbances until they go to bed. At this point the cycle of restlessness continues until exactly midnight, at which point the victim starts to become afflicted with vivid nightmares that make them afraid to close their eyes. 'Tuesday -' By dawn the victim is reported to be suffering from lack of sleep and recurring memories of the nightmares from the previous night, making their day-to-day tasks more difficult, and soon everyday objects start to go missing such as keys, small trinkets and remotes; nothing too terrible occurs and for the first time they find themselves entering a pleasant, dreamless sleep. 'Wednesday -' When the morning comes the next day, the victim find themselves refreshed and feeling much happier, though this is short-lived as soon unusual activity starts to plague the victim's home as shadowy figures seem to come and go from the corner of rooms and not only do small objects start to disappear more frequently, but larger objects begin to mysteriously move around the house and electrical appliances begin to malfunction with alarming frequency. The victim starts to get an irrational fear of the outside, preventing them from leaving the house as they struggle through the day and go to bed - once again entering a dreamless sleep. 'Thursday -' Awakening at exactly 6am, the victim breaks into a panic as they are temporarily blinded, the effect wearing off after a few minutes but startling them nonetheless - upon regaining vision, a victim finds their home plagued with more disturbing images of demonic creatures and symbols, many of which are impossible and make the victim question their sanity as they find everyday objects twisted into hellish new forms. Yet no matter how horrifying the world around them becomes they can not bear to leave their home, enduring the visions throughout the day until at the coming of night they pass out. 'Friday -' As the clock strikes midnight the victim awakens to an empty house, all their possessions spirited away, every door in the house is left wide open and a figure resembling a naked woman with a goat-mask sits next to them, staring in silence. The victim finds themselves unable to move, as if in a dream, the woman raises her left hand to expose a palm that has an old photo stapled onto it, the photo showing an image of the victim but distorted and monstrous in shape. The victim then watches the woman tear the photo from her hand, which bleeds heavily in the process - the woman stands up and proceeds to trample the photo into the floor and leans forward as if to press her bleeding palm against a victim's face, at which point the victim is said to feel a sensation akin to a stabbing pain in the heart, which seems to "wake" them from the nightmare as the figure fades and the house returns to normal, all possessions returned to their rightful place and a sense of calm seeming to emit from the formerly troubled home. From that moment onwards the victim is said to be at peace and even recalling the horrific memories of Hell Week doesn't seem to worry them: indeed the level of peace they obtain is commented on by some as almost unearthly, as if they had truly been set free of all their inner fear and anxiety. Category:Reality